Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena
Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena 'is a multiplayer online battle arena created by Vergel Nikolai (me). Its gameplay is like Dota 2 and League of Legends, but you are to bring plants and zombies in multiple maps filled with challenging objective-based team play. Description ''Ever since this battle begun, time is in conflict. A mysterious being has created an inescapable battleground full of time shifting paradoxes. Heroes all over time, from the suburbs to the hamlets to the shores of scallywags. They assemble to clash within the Apocalyptic Arena. Bloom vs Doom, who will prevail. Story The epic battle between plants and zombies seems endless. Battles continue in every e￼dge of the space-time continuum. Dr. Edgar Zomboss feels tired in commanding dumb failure corpses. So he just made an awesome evil idea. He made an agreement with Crazy Dave that he will make an arena where the winner has to get all. And where they will send plant and zombie heroes with various objectives to counter (he promised that this is no TPS, because they already made that). Both sides agreed. Zomboss, being a cheater, wanted the victory for himself. A mysterious caller calling himself "Ghouler" asked Zomboss that he will make an arena where zombie winning is possible. Zomboss agreed with the terms and left. Ghouler's plans seems to be enigmatic. He then created the Apocalyptic Arena￼. And not some ordinary arena. This one is filled with time twisting paradoxes, that only the heroes sent can interact with. None yet know his plans, but it may be something grim. Tutorial In the tutorial, you will take control with Penelope, AKA Green Shadow. She is sent by a rift into a dimension of the arena that is called Desert Oasis (Ancient Egypt themed). There he met her aunt Sunny, the sun priestess. Sunny will teach Penelopea the basics; like movement, attacking, EXP system, enemy heroes, and the Sphere of Control. Penelopea will encounter 3 stages in the tutorial. 1st tutorial will be about basics in common MOBAs. 2nd stage will be about enemy heroes and lane objectives. And the 3rd is about team playing and team-based objectives. Gameplay Like other MOBAs, PvZ:AA's main objective is to destroy the Sphere of Control. The spheres are huge megastructures controlling the events of the arena and the timeline it holds. The plant's side is the Biosphere while the zombie's side is the Necrosphere. Most maps have 3 lanes defending the structure (other maps have 2), the lanes are defended by towers and barracks. There are two towers defending per tier in every lane, coming along with a holographic gate. Barracks spawn extra minions to fight and push through lanes. Each map has a unique objective to follow to earn victory. (Everyone can send me map ideas and draw some of these.) *Desert Oasis - A 2 lane battleground. Teams must retrieve the pieces of Ra's staff and assemble it to their Temple of Ra. The spire will incinerate structures in a global range. *Grimore Fortress - A 2 lane battleground. Teams must kill plagued wheat and infested pigs for food. The more food you donate to Grimore, the more guards and more arrows will they load and barrage your foes. *Port Scallywag - A 3 lane battleground with destructable plank bridges and swimmable water. Teams must retrieve the cannonball crates and send them to the cannoneer in the middle of the battleground. The cannoneer will send out a barrage of cannonballs to a selected location. *Frosty Fjords - A 3 lane battleground with some swimmable water and an iceberg transport. Teams must help each other send the frozen viking zombies to the tavern to warm up. When the vikings are ready, they will attack for you. *More coming soon... Heroes 'Heroes'are the characters you use in the game. They are powerful plants combating in the arena. They have special abilities that can correspond to their roles and sub-roles. * '''Slayers- They contain more offense than any hero classes. The have very high damage, both basic attack and spells, but they have relatively weak health. * Fighters '''- The bulk of the team. Fighters have more health than others and have abilities that mainly disables an enemy or disrupts its movement capability. They are rather slow and cannot fight alone against multiple enemies. * '''Supports- Supports utilizes on aiding their team in ways of combat. They heal, shield, and encourage their teammates. They lack offense but rather apply debuffs to any enemy chasing them or their teammates. * Tactician- Special class that focuses on map objectives and other things in battle. They have equal offensive and defensive capabilities. They can harass a lane, pull down rogue camps, hire mercenaries, or defend a point. Their only weakness is that they require too much effort. Plant Heroes NOTE: I placed the classic PvZ 2 pics for their image as placeholders. They will look different actually, with hats and other cosmetics. For more heroes and more info, go to Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena/List of Plant Heroes & Their Info Zombie Heroes For more heroes and more info, go to Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena/List of Zombie Heroes & Their Info Trivia *Its gameplay is greatly inspired by the Blizzard game Heroes of the Storm. Category:Games Category:MOBAs